Remember Me
by Love Stories Fan
Summary: Jigglypuff thought her life was like any other, untill she's mysteriously taken to a place inhabited by different Pokemon, and a Gengar, who comes with a mystery involving Jigglypuff. She must now figure out who Gengar is and why he wants her before time runs for both of them. Rated M for future lemon. (Bit of PikachuXBuneary)
1. New life

A small Igglybuff laid on the thin, soft grass of the forest. Slowly regaining consicious, she opened her eyes to see a big bright light in front of her. Staying on the sky, the round star reflected its light around the small Pokemon. The sky was dark, but the moonlight let Igglybuff view her surrondings. She rubbed her eyes and put her hand on her head.

"How did I get here?" she wondered. Her memory was blurry and all she could remember was waking up in the mornings, then nothing else. She stood up and looked around her. She thought she was alone, untill she heard rustling in a near by bush."Hello?" Igglybuff called out loud. A small Pichu peaked from its hiding spot nervously.

"Who are you?" Igglybuff asked.

"I'm Pichu," he said softly. "You?"

"I'm Igglybuff," she replied, surprised her mind remembered it. Igglybuff looked at the small Pichu. What are you doing this late out?  
"Are you alone?" Igglybuff managed to ask.

"Yes," Pichu answered softly. He walked up to Igglybuff. He was very small compared to her height. "You remind me of my sister, before she left."

"'Left?'" Igglybuff said surprised. "Where?"

"I don't know. I just woke up, and she was gone. Everyone was. So I ran." Pichu looked down with closed eyes. The sad feeling on his face and voice wasn't hard to notice. Igglybuff felt a familiar feeling hit her chest. She didn't know what it was, but she knew it had something to do with Pichu's emotion. It felt connected. Igglybuff took Pichu's paw and he looked up to her.

"It's cold out here" she told him. "Let's go find a shelter." Pichu smiled and the two Pokemon walked into the forest. They found a tree with a small cave-like hole on the bottom and huggled themselves inside it. Pichu curled himself next to Igglybuff. She looked at him, resting peacefully and caressed his back. She had never seen anything so innocent.

"How sad," she thought, "his family left him. I don't think there would be any good explanation for that." Igglybuff looked outside. "I can't leave this small creature alone. But... I can't even remember anything. I don't even know how I got here. Although, I don't know where I came from."

Off her thoughts for a moment, she looked at Pichu, who was sound asleep. "I guess were both lost," she said softly. "There's always a reason for everything." Closing her eyes, she fell asleep, preparing for her new life.


	2. The Mistake

Nine years passed, Igglybuff had evolved into Jigglypuff, and with a lot of courage, Pichu evolved became into a Pikachu. Jigglypuff and Pikachu both had adapte into their new home and made a lot of friends. After Igglybuff had saved Pichu from drowing a month after they met, both swore to protect each other no matter what.

Jigglypuff's life was great. She had great friends, a caring brother, and didn't have many problems, except one. She never told anyone, but she wanted someone to be with and to share her life with, like her best friend Buneary who was with Pikachu. Jigglypuff admired them for having such a good relationship, but silently envied them. Jigglypuff always wondered why she hadn't fallen in love at her age, all her friends had choosen their mates, but her. She always wondered why she never felt an attraction to anyone, but she decided to keep it a secret to herself. Aside from it all, her life was normal, untill the day that changed the course of her life.

An old friend of Jigglypuff named Mew planned a celebration of their friendship, and Mew invited everyone to her home, the Tree of Beginning. It was already home to multiple Pokemon of every type but being so friendly and kind to everyone, Mew had plenty more guests to invite. She asked Pikachu, Buneary and Jigglypuff to be in charge of bringing Oran berries. They agreed, and on the afternoon of the planned celebration, Pikachu, Buneary and Jigglypuff gathered the baskets Mew had given them and started picking the berries from every bush of their reach.

"This one smells weird," Buneary exclaimed, smelling an Oran berry.

"Don't worry, most Pokemon don't notice," Pikachu said.

"Guys, just pick the one's that looks normal and fresh," Jigglypuff suggested. "If we find ourselves in a hurry, pick the brighter ones."

"Guess that makes sense," Pikachu sighed as he continued to pick berries.

Over them, an Articuno soared through the sky heading directly towards the Tree of Beginning.

"It's time, it's time!" Buneary exclaimed happily.

"Oh, it's true," Pikachu said, looking up. "Mew said that at early sundown, everyone would be heading to the place. I guess we should too."

"Then that means we're done," Jigglypuff sighed as she dropped the Oran berry from her hand into the basket.

"Then let's go!" Buneary exclaimed. She got two baskets and placed one above another.

Pikachu did the same with his two baskets and used his tail to hold up another against his back. Jigglypuff put her basket on top of another one and held it up with both her hands. The 3 friends started walking to the Tree of Beginning and saw other Pokemon making their way there too. Some raced each other there, others carried their own baskets filled with fruit and others came chatting among themselves.

"Hey Jigglypuff," Buneary started, "did you get your party flower? You never go a celebration without it."

Jigglypuff stopped on her tracks. "Oh fudge, I forgot it!"

"Do you want us to go with you to get it?" Pikachu offered, putting the basket held with his tail down.

"No guys, it's fine, I'll go for it myself. You and Buneary go ahead, I'll catch up later." Jigglypuff took off running back to her home.

"Wait, Jigglypuff! You can leave the baskets here and we'll! ... take them," Pikachu tried to call out to her, but she has already gone too far.

"She'll came straight back when she gets it," Buneary reminded him.

Pikachu looked at the direction Jigglypuff had run off to. "You're right," he sighed, then him and Buneary continued on walking.

Trying to balance the berry-filled baskets, Jigglypuff ran through the woods as fast as she could. "I'm glad I took those dancing lessons with Bellossom or else I wouldn't be able to do this at all," she thought.

She finally made it to her home. It was the same tree she and Pikachu had used for a shelter when they first met. Jigglypuff slept on the bottom, which was the small room-like cave she had filled with pedals and leaves to make it more comfortable, and Pikachu slept above the tree among the branches and leaves which he had made into a little nest. Jigglypuff placed the baskets aside and entered her bed-like cave. She searched through her stuff, mostly items she had made and found. All her things reminded her or something, and she always picked up strange items because of her curiosity.

Her hand had reached her party flower and she pulled it out. It was a hair band with a sewed flower and soft pedals around it. She streched it out and held it in place from both her ears so it looked like a bandana, with the flower next to her right ear. She then got up and went back to her baskets, but before she could grab one, a rustle was heard from a bush.

-  
Author's note: I hope I don't make the Pokemon sound too human. All these Pokemon are wild, not like Ash's Pikachu, Dawn's Buneary and the anime Jigglypuff from Kanto. I'll try to keep the story up, which shouldn't be too hard, I have it written in a journal for most of it. Disclaim: Pokemon not mine :3 


	3. Don't Remember

Jigglypuff turned to face where the noise has come from, but didn't see anything. She tried to get her basket once more untill she heard a noise to her left. She knew she wasn't alone. She started looking around her surrondings. "Uh... hello?" she said nervously. No one answered. "Squirtle, this isn't funny!" Jigglypuff knew he would pull something like this. She felt someone behind her, but moving around quickly. "Stop it!"

A long chill ran down her back. Suddenly the area has become cooler. Jigglypuff stepped back untill she heard a loud rustle and someone stepping out from a bush. She turned around to face it, only to be hit with Hypnosis. She hit the floor, looking faintly back at her attacker. A shadow figure approached her as she felt herself getting weaker untill she fell unconscious.

Pikachu and Buneary had arrived at the Tree of Beginning. Going through the small cave-like opening, they entered the lobby of the Tree, where numerous Pokemon socilized amonge themselves, enjoying themselves. Mew greeted them as soon as she saw them. "Oh good, you brought the Oran berries!" Mew exclaimed. Using Psychic, she took the baskets and invited them in. "Where's Jigglypuff?" she asked them.

"She went back to get her party flower," Buneary explained.

"But she's taking longer than I thought she would," Pikachu added. "It's almost making me want to go find her."

Mew laughed. "You worry too much for your sister. I bet she's fine. Who saved your butt from almost drowning as a baby Pokemon?"

Pikachu couldn't argue. It was true, she had saved his life. As a Pichu, Pikachu always wondered off, looking for something a 5 year old Pokemon could be entertained with. It was untill he mistakenly wondered too far and fell into a lake which 'belonged' to a group of Lotad. Igglybuff rescued her adoptive brother before the Lotad have had a chance to notice or attack him. "To my defence, I was 5!" was the only argument Pikachu could of come up with.

Mew and Buneary laughed. Mew placed the baskets next to the others, filled with honey, fruits and all sord of foods from the Pokemon diet. "Come join the celebration!" she exclaimed and Pikachu and Bunery followed her to the river of the Tree, where everyone was watching how long an Aipom could hold its breath under water.

The floor was hard and the room was dark. Jigglypuff tried to move her legs. To her surprised, they weren't chained or damaged. "What am I thinking?" Jigglypuff thought, shaking her head. She tried to get up with the little energy she had. The only light in the room was the moonlight that came from the only two top curved windows from the wall. She could barely see the room but managed to see crates almost in every corner. The air around her had gotten 10 degrees lower. "Where am I?" Jigglypuff said softly.

"Where you belong," responded a voice from across the room. Jigglypuff turned to it, causing another chill to run down her spine at seeing two red eyes. "With me."

"Who...who are you?" Jigglypuff asked. She had froze for a few seconds.

The voice didn't respond. It started moving towards her. "You don't know how long I've waited for this moment," it said softly, making small pauses.

"W-what?" Jigglypuff started to step a few steps back. Her sight was locked on the red eyes that were staring back at her.

"The moment I'd finally have you, with no one to judge us," it continued as it moved closer to Jigglypuff, and a part of the moonlight. Jigglypuff gasped as it revealed a Gengar before her. She moved further back untill she tripped over something with her leg.

"They thought they could keep us apart," he continued. Jigglypuff used her hands and feet to move back untill she realized she had hit a wall. "But they didn't know I wasn't gonna give up. Now that I found you, everything can once again be how it was."

Jigglypuff, more scared than before, couldn't respond. "Why is he telling me this?" she thought. Whatever he was trying to say, she didn't want him any closer to her. "You got the wrong Pokemon! I'm not who you want! I don't know you!" Jigglypuff managed to protest. Even against the wall, she continued to tried to push herself back.

"You don't know me because you don't remember me." He kneeled close to her and lifted her chin with his finger. "Do you?" Jigglypuff jerked his hand off, shutting her eyes and gritting her teeth. " You don't have to be scared, my dear. I don't intent to harm you."

"What do you want from me?" Jigglypuff asked softly, almost in a voice of defeat.

"To make things back to the way they were," he replied as he started to caress her cheek with the back of his fingers, leaning closer to her face.

"Leave me alone!" Jigglypuff yelled, gripping her hand on the floor.

Seeing the scared and confused look on Jigglypuff's face, the ghost type backed away from her and stood up. He began walking back to the exit of the room when he stopped in the middle of his track. "From the beginning I thought it wasn't possible for them to make you forget something as big as this... It seems I underestimated them."

Jigglypuff didn't dare to look at him, she couldn't. Mentally sighing, Gengar walked back to the exit, when a Gaslty appeared besides him.

Author's note: End of chapter 3. I honestly think this could of needed more detail. If you think I wrote something wrong, I would very appreciate it if you guys told me. Disclaim: Pokemon not mine :3 


	4. First Suspicions

"Show her to her room, Shadow," Gengar told the Gastly.

"Right away, Master Gengar," Shadow replied.

"Good," Gengar walked out of the room and stopped. "And don't call me 'Master'," he said as he turned to Shadow and left the room once more.

Jigglypuff, trying to understand her current situation, stood up slowly against the wall she was still leaning on. Shadow noticed her and floated to her. "Care to follow?" he asked her, giving her a small smile.

Something about that smile creeped Jigglypuff out, but got her confidence back. "No, I'm not staying," she replied sharply. "I'm getting out of here."

Shadow's smile faded. "But why?"

"Why? Because I shouldn't be here!"

"Please, ma'am, you have to understand-"

"Understand?!" Jigglypuff snapped. "Since I got here, none of this has made sense!"

"It will soon," Shadow said, trying to calm her down. "Now if you'll please come with me, ma'am, I will show you to your-"

"No, I'm leaving," Jigglypuff said. "And the name's Jigglypuff."

"If you value your life, please follow me," Shadow responded firmly. He looked aside, almost as if regretting to have said that.

Jigglypuff didn't know what to say. Things were already confusing for her, and this was just added to that list. She finally agreed to follow him. Shadow turned on a candle and lighted the whole exit which revealed to be a stairway that goes down. Shadow looked back at Jigglypuff, then floated down the stairway. Jigglypuff, thinking she didn't have any other choice, followed him down. They got to the bottom and started walking down a hallway. Jigglypuff looked back to realize the stairs were to a tower. The hallway was lighted by lamps connected to the walls. Frames of humans and other Pokemon hanged from every wall. A statue of an Alakazam stood in between two frames. A red carpet ran down the hall to another, were yet another red carpet led to another path. There was no doubt in Jigglypuff's mind this place was previously owned by royalty. She looked at all the paintings and frames.

"So detailed," she thought. "I would love to have one myself. Even a small one."

Shadow noticed her admiring the artwork. "They're very beautiful, aren't they?" he chuckled, smiling again.

"Yeah," Jigglypuff replied. "Who made them?"

"I don't know. These paintings must of been here for years. Probably longer than any of us."

Jigglypuff looked at a frame with a human woman petting an Eevee and a Vulpix, all smiling. "Those must of been happy days for the ones that lived there."

"It's nice to think so," Shadow commented, making a turn to a different hallway. "Gengar sometimes comes to this hallway and just stares at these pictures. He says they give him hope to 'live like them once more'."

"What does that mean?" Jigglypuff asked.

"I've tried to ask him many times before," Shadow responded. "He just repeats the same thing about living like them."

Another painting caught Jigglypuff's eye. A human man stood over an army of armed humans and Pokemon. The color was darker than the last one. "Why did you call Gengar 'master'?" she suddenly asked.

"Pardon?" Shadow looked back at her.

"Back at the tower. Why did you addressed him as 'master'?"

Shadow turned to face forward again. His expression had changed uncomfortably fast. "It's... it's a rather long story."

"Well-"

"Here's your room," Shadow said, cutting her off before she could say anything else. He opened the bedroom door slighty. "I hope it's comfortable and suiting enough."

Jigglypuff looked at the room through the bit opened door. "That is..." Shadow added, "if you decide to stay." The ballon Pokemon faced him again, then changed her view on the room again.

"Y-yes. I am."

Shadow's smile returned. "That's great to hear."

Jigglypuff opened the door further. "You won't regret it." Jigglypuff looked back at him, confused at his last comment. He smiled to her one last time. "Goodnight!" he exclaimed, and floated away into the hallway, not expecting a reply from her. Jigglypuff saw him as he turned to another path at the end of the hall. She entered the room, leaning on the door and closing it.

"I hope I don't." 


	5. She Would of Told Me

Jigglypuff's room was dark, but she could see the huge amount of space there was. The only light came from outside through the balcony doors. The curtains above the doors flew softly into the room. There was a dresser and a wall mirror on the right side of the room. On the left sat a queen sized bed next to a side table. She walked over to the bed and felt the silk.

"Either the people that lived here before liked to over-size everything, or there were was a really big lady sleeping here," Jigglypuff thought.

The walked around the room, admiring the design and color. "I wonder which century this is." The moonlight reflection from the mirror made Jigglypuff turn around to the balcony. Looking at the main door of the room, she walked over to the balcony's glass door and opened them. A gentle breeze passed by her as she opened them and walked to the edge. Leaning her arms on the edge, Jigglypuff glazed over the view of a forest-like garden. Trees and bushes being swooned over by the breeze while the grass was getting covered by mist. The river next to the garden was calm, the moon reflecting its light onto the entire place.

"Surely its beautiful," Jigglypuff said softly. She looked straight ahead at the forest in front of her. It was certainly not her forest, not her home. A part inside her mind was telling Jigglypuff to jump off this balcony and go back home. But the words were still ringing in her head. She tried to figure out what Gengar and Shadow meant as they spoke to her earlier.

Nothing was making sense. Why did he bring her here? Why now? And mostly, why didn't she want to leave. She did wanted to go, to go back to her friends where she belonged, but something was making her stay, like a mysterious force begging her to stay, almost like Shadow was just a few minutes ago.

She sighed and looked up to the almost-full moon. She remembered how Mew always told her if the moon was full and the stars were shinning close to it, she could make a wish, a desire from the bottom of her heart, and it would come true. Jigglypuff never got the chance to, but she always hoped her opportunity at it would come in perfect time. She sighed once more.

"I might as well try to figure out why I'm here," she thought again. "It didn't seem like a kidnap. They didn't seem like they wanted to hurt me..." Suddenly, Gengar's voice came back to her mind.

_'I don't intent to harm you..._"

_'From the beginning, I thought it wasn't possible for them to make you forget something as big as this..._" It repeated in her mind.

"Who's them?" she thought. Jigglypuff remembered Gengar saying them and they a few times, as if having something against the ones he was referring to.

Jigglypuff leaned her face against her arm. "I wonder how Pikachu and Buneary are doing," she sighed, and went inside.

* * *

Mew and Buneary hurried through the forest, chasing their frantic friend.

"Did you see how fast he ran out of there?" Buneary exclaimed as she jumped from the branches of the trees to the bushes below.

"I think he went faster than a Rapidash!" Mew replied, trying to dodge the incomming tree branches in her way.

The two Pokemon finally got to Pikachu's home, where the Mouse Pokemon was searching all around the area.

"Pikachu, what areyou doing?" Buneary asked concerned.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Pikachu shot back then returned searching beyong a bush.

"Don't you think there could be an explanation for this?" Mew said.

"Explain this," Pikachu responded as he threw a colorful object at Mew. She caught it with her paws and looked at it. Jigglypuff's party flower, obviously damaged. Mew and Buneary looked at each other, then back to Pikachu, who was checking behind the same bush for the third time. He tried to look in the tree cave again, but Mew stopped him by holding him back

"Please, Pikachu, calm down," she begged.

"I can't!" He yelled. "My sister is missing! I have to find her!"

"We will, but we can't if you don't relax." Mew loosen her hold from Pikachu. He dropped to the ground sitting down, kicking the grass effortless. Buneary hopped over to him and caressed the back of his head with the fur on the tip of her ear.

"Thanks Buneary," Pikachu said softly, giving a faint smile.

"Jigglypuff must have a good reason for dissapearing like this," Buneary said, huggling herself next to Pikachu.

"Yeah," Mew added. "This isn't like her."

"So what am I suppose to do? Wait for her untill she comes back in who-knows-when?" Pikachu grabbed onto the grass with his grip.

"Well..." Mew sighed. "Just give her some time. Maybe it was an emergency for her to leave."

"But she would of told me," the sad Mouse Pokemon responded, looking down. "No matter what it was.. She would of told me..."

Mew and Buneary exchanged looks. The feline floated close to Pikachu. "Let's wait untill tomorrow." She put her paw on his shoulder. "If there's no sign of her, we'll start a search." Pikachu sighed.

"Alright," he responded as Buneary kissed his cheek. Buneary stayed with him at the tree cave that night. Pikachu went to sleep wondering where Jigglypuff could be, and with who. Laying his head down, he stared at the moon.

"I'll find you, Jigglypuff. I promise." Pikachu closed his eyes, wishing for her safety.


	6. Day One

_The sky was cloudy and dark, but the trees were calm and glittering as if it was sunny. There was a river that seperated two different parts of the land. In one side there was a Cleffa, a Smoochum and a Mareep. On the other side there was a small Shuppet, a Duskull and a Treecko. They seemed to be glaring at the opposite sides. Jigglypuff realized she was in the middle of the river, as if she was walking above water. She looked down on the river. Her reflection was darker than usual. But she was shocked when she realized her reflection was an Igglybuff. Suddenly, she dropped onto the river. When she opened her eyes, she could see the bottom of the river. Broken pieces of purple, red and black._

_She swam to the top and saw she was in the middle of the river that seperated the two Pokemon group. They all looked at her as the river pushed her away. They had sinister smirks on their faces. Igglybuff looked ahead, a waterfall. When she looked back, a shadow mist was following her through the air. She was near the waterfall, and looking back, two white, sinister eyes were staring at her while getting closer to her, as if trying to catch her._

_The shadow mist was close to touching her when Igglybuff fell directly down the waterfall, where at the bottom was a giant dark hole._

Jigglypuff's heart almost skipped a beat whe she had suddenly woke up. She sat up in fear to realize it was all a dream. Breathing heavily, she checked her surrondings, only to remember where she was. She dropped back onto the bed sighing, when a sudden beam of sunlight hit her eyes. Looking to her left, the morning sunlight beamed into her bedroom. The view was much clearer than before. She rested her head on the pink pillow as she look up to the ribbons hanging on the walls high near the ceilings.

She sat up again and took off the bed cover from her. Getting off the bed, she streghted a bit and walked to the balcony. "Oh boy," Jigglypuff thought. "I guess I was so used to sleeping in my leaf cave, I didn't realize sleeping on a human bed was gonna be so rough."

She walked closer to the balcony, trying to get her eyes to ge used to the sudden bright sunlight. The morning mist was fresh. Jigglypuff always liked that smell. The garden outside looked green and clear, almost as if it was alive like Pokemon. Jigglypuff spotted a colorful bush on one side, then two, then three bushes. Looking closer at it, she noticed there were berries upon the bush, not just a few, but multiple.

"Well, I haven't eaten since last night," the pink Pokemon thought. "Maybe even before that. My stomach's gonna be grumbling soon, so maybe I should get a few of those berries." Jigglypuff made up her mind and ran to her room's door. She walked out into the hallway and looked both ways.

"Let's see," she thought, "If Shadow and I came from the tower from the left, then the exit must be this way!" As she walked to her right, Jigglypuff admired once again the paintings and frames. There were different than the last ones she saw. Comming to the end of the hallway, she turned right again, completely guessing on directions, until she hit a stairway that went down.

"This place is huge," Jigglypuff thought. "There's no way there's only 2 Pokemon living here. Well, three counting me."

Going down the stairs, there was a big door right up front. It had two door handles and each side. Jigglypuff pulled one. The door was heavy and made a loud noise at opening. Outside, there were two paths, one that went straigh ahead to a giant gate and another aside that was lead by bushes.

"The gate must be the exit," Jigglypuff thought again. She looked at the path with bushes, then at the gate again. She walked into the bushes and sure enough, the garden was there. Jigglypuff was amazed by all the different bushes, flowers and trees that shined all around. Fruits were hanged from the trees, different flowers planted in every edge and berries on every bush.

"Wow," Jigglypuff exclaimed. "They must of taken care of this garden very well." She walked up to a flower next to a berry bush. The grass beneath it was covered with glittering mist. "It's almost as if they take care of this place all day."

Next to her was a small bush with light pink berries. Jigglypuff's temptation got the best of her. She walked to the bush and picked one. It was brighter than most berries she'd seen.

"These are usually for curing up damage, but, oh well," she thought as she took a bite out of it, smiling.

"So sweet!" she coudn't help exclaim. Just as she was about to grab another, a quick hustle was heard by a hedge behind her.


	7. While at the Garden

Jigglypuff turned around to face the sudden dash in a bush. She couldn't see anything. "Is anyone-?"

"Intruder!" a voice suddenly yelled. Jigglypuff turned around to the bush again and a Sableye jumped up from it. It aimed for Jigglypuff with his claws, but she dodged.

"Wha-?" before she could say anything else, the Sableye attacked her with a Shadow Ball. Jigglypuff, being a normal type, didn't get effected, but moved out of the way to avoid the explosion of the attack towards a tree. She looked at the damage it did then at Sableye, who was done charging Dark Pulse. It fired it at Jigglypuff, who couldn't move to avoid it. She covered her head prepared for the impact, when suddenly, another Shadow Ball fired and stopped Sableye's Dark Pulse.

Sableye flinched and looked at the direction where the Shadow Ball was fired. He felt weak when he saw it was Gengar. The shadow Pokemon stood in front of Jigglypuff facing Sableye.

"How dare you even think about hurting her?" he said, sounding deadly threateningly.

"She's an intruder," Sableye responded, pointing at the so-called suspect. "I must protect this place from any trespasseres."

"She isn't an intruder," Gengar said firmly. "Don't you recall who she is?"

Jigglypuff, who had been listening closely to their conversation, looked up to Gengar then to Sableye, who was staring back at her. His eyes widen.

"Oh, I'm- I'm sor- so sorry," he stuttered. "Please, forgive me, Master Gengar. I'll be going. Pardon me." He ran behind some bushes untill the rustling wasn't heard anymore.

Gengar watched as he fleed then turned to Jigglypuff. He extended his hand out to her, leaving Jigglypuff to wonder why he did untill she realized she was on the ground, yet again. A part of her started to tell her there not to trust him, but took his hand anyways.

"He didn't harm you much, did he?" he asked.

"No," she replied softly as she stood up and dusted herself off. "Being a normal type, he wouldn't be able to cause me that much damage."

"Of course," Gengar said. He smiled at her untill she noticed he was still holding her hand. She slightly pulled away and had to try once more due of his tight hold.

"Your garden is very beautiful," Jigglypuff complimented him as she started to walk around.

"It's not my garden," Gengar responded.

"Oh, then who's is it?"

"No one's."

"I don't... understand."

Gengar chuckled. "The garden is part of this mansion, as well as part of the forest. But no one owns it. The Pokemon here live here to protect and take care of it for future generations."

"Yeah, I think that went clear with Sableye," Jigglypuff joked sarcasmly slightly waving her arm towards the direction Sableye ran of to. She walked to anear by bush with white flowers and held one with her hand.

"Forgive him," Gengar responded to her. "I guess one could say he's in love with this garden. He was roaming around the forest freely one day when he came upon here. He almost begged to stay and watch over this area, saying how beautiful he thought it was. After a while, I let him."

Jigglypuff was greatly into the story. Was this small garden really that vauliable to someone? Still, she thought it was odd for someone to fall in love with an area, but seems anything's possible. She looked over at the so-called mansion. It looked more like a castle to her.

"Mansion, huh?" she said, looking back at Gengar.

He chuckled again. "Well, we can't exactly call it a cottage, now can we?" He walked to the bush Jigglypuff was near to and gently picked one of the flowers. "There's actually more to things than you think. Sometimes it's not what it may seem."

Jigglypuff stared at him. "Oh, really?"

"A lot of things are like that."

"Like what?"

"You'll see," he replied softly, taking her hand, putting the flower he picked on it. "Perhaps you might even come to enjoy it." He traced her cheek down with the back of his fingers and leaned his face close to her's.

"Master Gengar! Master Gengar!" a voice cried out. 


End file.
